Pray For The Valar
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Princeling Legolas prayed to the Valar to spare his life, as he thought that he was going to die. [Completed]


Title: Pray For The Valar 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Sickness, fluff, mild angst. Dying?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas prayed to the Valar to spare his life, as he thought that he was going to die. _A short vignette._

Note: Based on RL – as I got ill.

1.

**Mirkwood **

_At night…_

Prince Legolas curled inside the bed, and as he held the blanket over his head, he could hear his breathing. It was shallow. He feared that he was going to die, and suddenly felt as though he had lost all the air in his lungs and he gasped, praying to the Valar...

_Valar saes,_

_I will do anything, just spare my life._

Legolas took another deep breath and continued…

_I will do whatever my Ada is asking of me, just make it stop, saes Valar, that is all I ask of you, just make it stop._

Legolas gasped for air and then he could hear his breathing as it became slower and added…

_Valar saes, saes… make this pain to leave… saes… I cannot take this anymore… saes._

After that prayer, Legolas was still wishing that the Valar to spare his life.

* * *

Outside, Thranduil heard every word his son prayed, and he knew what had caused the child to do such. 

**Flashback**

_As Princeling Legolas awoke from his sleep, he walked over to the kitchen and drank only water._

"_Why are you not eating, Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, curious and worried at the same time._

"_I am not that hungry, Ada," he answered, reaching out a hand to hold one side of his head._

"_Is something wrong, Iôn?" Thranduil asked as he noticed his son's movement._

"_Make it stop, ada, can you make it stop?" Legolas asked his father, as he covered his face with two of his hands._

_**Beat**_

_**Beat**_

_**Beat**_

_**Beat**_

_**Beat**_

_"Ada, saes, make it stop, I cannot take it anymore… saes!" Legolas begged his father, still holding his head._

_"I will call to Elrond, Iôn, we have no other choice," Thranduil decided._

_"Nay, ada, it will not work," Legolas exclaimed. "I might die before Lord Elrond comes, and then it would be too late."_

_Thranduil came closer to his son and hugged him, pulling him close and studying his face; noticed of how pale he was, the outline of bones, and how thin Legolas was, even though he was very tall._

"_Do not dare to say that, Iôn," Thranduil said softly, hugging his son again, and then he added, "I love you, and I hope you know that. You are all that I have, so do not dare die to me now…."_

"_I am sorry, Adar, but I feel that I cannot take it anymore… and wished that the Valar could take the pain from me, to make it go away." Legolas apologized to his father, and yet he could not look at him, as it hurt._

_"Are you feeling tired?" Thranduil asked, and then he wanted to take his words back. He saw his son's face, as it seemed like his son was stabbing him, and changed the subject, "Do you know what I did before, Iôn?"_

_Thranduil knew that it might make his son a little bit curious, so he added, "I sent Saelbeth to learn about healing in Elrond's house, and sent Silinde to know more games between father and son, to know in what games Elrond has survived from the twins. They are mischievous, and for what I heard, Elrond almost collapsed from their naughty games, though I have also heard that Elrond adopted a human child and raised him like his son."_

_"Ada, my head is still hurts… saes, make it stop, saes?" Legolas begged again, and covered his head in his face as he could hear the beat in his head._

**Beat**

**Beat**

**Beat**

**Beat**

_**Beat**_

_**Beat**_

_"Then tell me, Iôn, how could I make it stop?" Thranduil asked, while in his heart he prayed for some light that would show him the right way to heal his son, but the light did not show._

_Legolas had no answer. He didn't know how to stop it himself._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Thranduil walked over to his guards and made sure that the messenger would come as soon as he could, as he had to send an urgent message to Lord Elrond. 

While the messenger came to the palace, Thranduil finished writing the message. He handed it to the messenger with a wish in his heart: that might Lord Elrond had the cure to save his son from the unknown death.

Thranduil watched from his window as the messenger rode faster and faster, the fate of the king's elfling is in his hands.

Thranduil wished that Elrond would come before his son died.

**The End?**


End file.
